Rooftops
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Patrick finds Kat alone on the roof... will he take the hint and leave her alone or try and break through her walls? .... Summary sucks... R


**A/N: Obviously I own nothing... Just love this show and this couple :)**

**

* * *

**

It'd been one of those days and it was only second period. It had started off bad and over the last couple hours had quickly plummeted to awful.

Kat had never really been one for skipping class, and wouldn't have been doing it now if she had a test, but she didn't, and that was why she was up on the third story roof. Sitting on the ledge she had her headphones in, music blaring, trying desperately to tune out the world.

Today was the anniversary of her mother's death, and though she had done her grieving and knew that the world was sometimes cruel and unfair, today always came with a feeling that something vital was missing from her life. No matter how hard she tried, today was the one day that she always got just that little bit emotional.

She would have given anything to be able to just spend today in her room, listening to her records or reading a book. Just locked away from the rest of the world, having some good old alone time. But she couldn't and she knew it.

Truth be told she just wanted to be left alone, and the best way to do that was up here on the roof. After all it was restricted and even she shouldn't be here, meaning that the grand majority of Padua High never even gave it a second thought.

At least that was what she thought. That is until she got the distinct impression that she was no longer alone. Turning off her music, she ripped out her headphones and whipped around , only to come face to face with the one person she most definitely did not want to see her like this, Patrick Verona.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" she demanded, shocked and angry that he had ruined her hiding place.

"I could ask you the same question." He said with a smirk

"I came up here to be alone." She spat

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Great" she retorted "Until about two minutes ago."

"Ouch" he said, feigning hurt "Sooooo, little miss perfect skipping class? I'm shocked"

Kat just glared at him, before turning back to the ledge. She hoped that he would get the hint and leave her alone, but clearly he didn't. Instead he came to stand next to her.

"Did you want something?" Kat demanded

"Yep" he said

Kat waited for him to continue, when he didn't she could feel her patience waning.

"Well?" she spat

"Well what?"

"Patrick I'm not in the mood today," she said with a sigh "If you don't want actually want something I'd really like to be left alone. Hence the roof."

With that she sunk to the ground drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, wishing he would just leave.

Patrick had had the feeling that something had been wrong with Kat from the moment he had seen her this morning. Her face had been practically screaming it. But when he had found her alone on the roof, he was sure of it. Truthfully had it been any other girl he probably wouldn't have cared, or even noticed for that matter. But this was Kat, and for some reason she was different and seeing her so un-kat-like drove him to her.

He knew that she wanted to be left alone, but she looked like she really needed someone, not that she would ever actually admit it, and so he sunk to the ground beside her.

"Something's wrong" it wasn't a question, just a statement, telling her he noticed, and that he cared, not that he would ever outwardly say all that.

"Gee thank you Captain Obvious" she snapped resting her head on her knees.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. He was sincere and Kat knew it. The look on his face was begging her to tell him, and she wanted to but it was so unlike her that she felt like she couldn't.

"No" she said "I already told you, I just want to be left alone."

"Kat" he said "I'm not going to leave. Whatever it is you should talk about it. It doesn't make you any less of a stubborn pain in the ass and you can trust me."

She did trust him, more then he knew and more then she would have liked, but she hated being so needy and emotional.

"It's nothing" she said, trying and failing to sound cheery

"If it were nothing you wouldn't be up here." He pointed out

"Maybe I just like it up here" she said, not even convincing herself.

"More then your perfect GPA?" he quipped "Doubt it"

She just glared at him, something that had and would scare most people away in an instant. But he just stayed there, unafraid and unrelenting. She took a moment to study his face and finally gave in.

"Today's the anniversary of my moms death." She whispered, resting her chin back on her knees.

"How long" he asked

"Seven years" she said, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's stupid, seeing as it's been so long, but today just always sucks. It always makes me think about how quick things can change, usually for the worst."

By now the tears were falling freely and there was nothing she could do to stop them. It wasn't really from overwhelming sadness, though it was a contributing factor, it was more frustration and anger that she let herself get so worked up over something. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried and she definitely hated the fact that this time it was in front of Patrick.

When the tears came out Patrick usually left, there was nothing worse then an overly emotional girl, but with Kat things were different. He knew she wasn't like the others and that she was probably more upset with herself then anything else. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Kat hated being weak and that him being here to see it probably just made her angrier with herself.

Slowly he put his arm around her shoulders, giving her the chance to resist, knowing she might. When she made no attempt to move he pulled her to him so that she was resting against his side.

"It's not stupid , Kat. It's called being human." Patrick said

She sighed "I know, I just hate being so emotional. It's not even that I'm soooo incredibly sad anymore it's …"

He cut her off "You're upset that you let yourself get so worked up"

"Yeah." She replied, he really did understand her better then she thought

"I know the feeling." He said "Not that I get all weepy or anything, but everybody has those days"

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Patrick I'm …"

"Sorry you were such a shrew when I came up here." He said with a smirk "It's ok, I get it. You can't help it if you're so obsessed with me that you act out."

"And we were having such a nice moment." She said with a smile

He laughed. She stayed where she was, resting comfortably against his side, for a few minutes longer. It was strange how all those people couldn't see the real Patrick, instead of the 'cannibalistic murderer' that they were all afraid of. Then again most people didn't see the real Kat either.

They were perfect for each other. Both complicated, misunderstood, somewhat feared, headstrong and impossible at times.

Kat had never been one for broadcasting emotions, but she was glad that he had not left. She was glad that he could see through all her crap and know that what she really needed was someone to talk to, whether she knew it or not.

Slowly she lifted her head to face him. She leaned in and kissed him with passion and thanks, trying to convey to him how she felt and how much she appreciated him, without words. He understood, and matched her passion with every movement of their lips. When they finally came up for air she looked up into his face.

"Thanks" she said "and I do."

"Do what?" he asked, a bit confused

"Trust you." She said before moving in to capture his lips again.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo? Please R&R... I'm a bit of a review freak. I like to know what you guys think, whether you love it or hate it.... TELL ME!!! :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**xoxNichole  
**


End file.
